Common Ground
by katmom
Summary: Two girls have to share a room, will they have anything in common? TWILIGHT!


My daughter came up with this idea by accident, she's writing an original fiction and this part came up during it...She thought it was hysterical and asked me to put it here...I was her beta on this one...and I did laugh out loud several times...it sounded like dinner time at OUR house! My husband is rather like Desmond...he sighs a lot when the girls and I get going...

* * *

Okay the scene is Lyssa, a 13 year old girl, is moving in with her Aunt Theresa, Uncle Desmond and cousins Mariah and Caleb. She is not happy about it and is afraid they will have nothing in common.

* * *

"You like Twilight?" Lyssa asked, noting the poster on the wall with a grimace, sharing her room with a rabid fan girl was NOT her idea of fun.

"Well, if by Twilight you mean Taylor Lautner and Kellen Lutz, then yeah, I am in love!" Mariah motioned to the space above her bed that was papered with shots of the two actors. "Oh yeah, and the book was okay…I guess."

"Better than the movie?" Lyssa pried.

"Definitely!" Mariah agreed, "What team?"

"JACOB!" Both girls giggled.

"UGH!" Aunt Theresa sighed. Lyssa wondered if she was one of those freaks who thought Twilight was evil, but her fears were soon allayed.

"BUT, have you seen ROB PATTINSON!" Aunt Theresa sighed again. "So totally…Team EDWARD!"

Lyssa and Mariah looked at each other with knowing grins and started laughing.

"Um...." Lyssa giggled. "More so than Carlisle, but way less than Jake."

"And what about JAMES?" Mariah squealed.

"I KNOW!"

The conversation turned into a giggle fest.

"The movie was horrible! I could see their contacts!!!"

"I know!"

Theresa frowned. "I liked the movie."

"NO!" Mariah argued. "You LOVED ROB and his squirrel hair!"

"Squirrel HAIR!!!" Lyssa choked. She laughed so hard she had to sit down on the bed.

Aunt Theresa rolled her eyes and laughed, "I have a feeling you two will get on great, even if Lyssa has no taste in guys."

"Maybe," Mariah said with an impish grin.

"Possibly," Lyssa conceded.

Once the girls returned to the kitchen where Desmond and Caleb were waiting, Mariah could no longer contain her enthusiasm.

"Guess what?" Mariah exclaimed.

"What?" Desmond asked mocking her enthusiasm.

Mariah smacked her father's shoulder, "Lyssa hates Rob too!"

Desmond rolled his eyes! Lyssa smiled. This man knew who Rob was.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!" Caleb screamed falling out of his chair in mock, actually by the look on his face it may have been REAL, horror.

"She agrees with the squirrel hair!!!"

"And the contacts!" Lyssa nodded.

"But they like JAMES," Theresa sneered, only partially kidding.

"Uh…yeah," Mariah laughed. "He is HOT!"

Caleb sat up again, "James? Gross, no way. It is so JACOB. He's the cute one."

Mariah smacked her brother in the head. "Shut up! Don't mock Twilight!"

"And what are YOU doing?" Desmond asked.

"WE are discussing its transition from the book to the movie and thinking that maybe they got part of it right." Mariah stated.

"Yes," Lyssa agreed. "We are having a literary discussion."

Then Mariah added, "And, no, Mother, 'squirrel boy' was not part of the 'Right.'"

Theresa sighed and checked the oven, she muttered something as she turned away; it may have been "Delusional."

Desmond choked. "Literary??? Right. Sure. Set the table. And remember no talk of _TWILIGHT_ at the dinner table." He said the name with a tone of disgust normally used when speaking of the scum that backed over your dog.

The girls just laughed harder, leaning on each other to keep standing.

"Okay, okay, one more thing," Mariah choked out, her father rolled his eyes. He seemed to know that once a girl started on Twilight getting her to stop was a losing battle.

Mariah turned to Lyssa, "NEW MOON!!!"

"AHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed, "NO EDWARD!!!"

"ENOUGH!" Desmond growled in exasperation! When would it end! "NO MORE TWILIGHT!"

"Okay," the girls agreed still giddy, but willing to save Desmond's sanity.

Caleb always one to get the last word, grinned, "I still think JACOB is cuter."

* * *

A/N...I'm sure that there are a lot of you out there that get where this is coming from!


End file.
